


Hello, beautiful

by Hatteress (goddammitstacey)



Series: Stormpilot Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, morning Poe kills the man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7800664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddammitstacey/pseuds/Hatteress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe’s stupid first thing, okay? He can’t help it. Some people are cranky risers but if anything Poe’s the opposite; sleepy and smiley and far too liberal with his application of pet names, or so Snap “darling” Wexley has informed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello, beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> "“I’m sorry that I got way too into playing house and accidentally kissed you passionately.” with stormpilot"

Poe’s _stupid_ first thing, okay? He can’t help it. Some people are cranky risers—he’s fielded more than one boot aimed for the head when trying to wake Jess sans conciliatory mug of Caf—but if anything Poe’s the opposite; sleepy and smiley and far too liberal with his application of pet names, or so Snap “darling” Wexley has informed him.

This wasn’t a problem when he had his bunk to himself, the only thing likely to field his ridiculousness being BB-8 (which she did with discretion, bless her little selenium soul).

But then Finn happened.

Finn who shook off decades of conditioning and fear to save Poe’s own ass only to double down and kick the First Order square in the teeth with his new found freedom.

Finn who physically dragged himself back onto his feet within two weeks of exiting a medical coma induced to knit his damn _spine_ back together.

Finn who thanked Poe like a man drowning when Poe offered him the creaky second cot in his shitty, cluttered bunk.

Finn who smiled like a punch to the gut, ate cake like he was having a religious experience and laughed delightedly every damn time Poe sleepily rolled over and called him ‘beautiful’.

Honestly, it’s a miracle Poe took as long as he did to royally fuck everything sideways.

It’d been a particularly long run, thirty hours in the cockpit and another six in debrief. He’d barely had the wherewithal to wash and throw on something that wouldn’t give Finn a heart attack when he got back before he’d been drooling into his pillow.

So to wake up to a soft hand on his back and the smell of warm broth on the crate that served as his bedside table, well, Poe’s only human, okay.

“Thought you’d like some dinner,” Finn says softly, smiling as though Poe rolling over and blinking blearily at him is the highlight of his day.

“Hmm, you’re amazing,” Poe says, which would be bad enough in itself, but then he’s reaching his stupid hand up and hooking his stupid fingers around the back of Finn’s absolutely-not-stupid neck and pulling him down into-

Finn’s lips are warm and very soft which Poe’s sleep-addled-brain apparently likes enough that he licks experimentally at the bottom one. It earns him a low, punched out sort of noise from Finn which turns into something even sweeter when he brings his other hand up to scritch at the crew cut growing out at the nape of Finn’s neck.

_Yeah_.

Poe hums, relishing the first mellow-hot stirrings of arousal as Finn leans into him and it’s amazing. Finn’s amazing. Finn’s also half falling on top of him and fisting his hand in the front of Poe’s sleep shirt and _stars_ , Poe wants to keep him forever, even the part that knocks their teeth together a little before Poe cants his head and pushes the kiss wetter and deeper and-

BB-8 beeps inquisitively and Finn startles hard enough that he bites Poe’s lip. It’s sharp enough that Poe is suddenly, horrifically wide awake and staring up into Finn’s very round, very dark eyes.

“Oh fuck,” Poe says eloquently.

He’s gearing all the hell up for some flat out panic before Finn just- smile’s too weak of a word – Poe wouldn’t have the words to describe the expression at the best of times, let alone any goddamn defence to the way it settles somewhere behind his ribs, a very new, very terrifying sort of warmth.

Finn reaches up and brushes the hair off Poe’s forehead. “Hello, beautiful.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm goddammitstacey over on tumblr - follow for more accidental makeouts


End file.
